


Anatomy of a Lover

by cowboylakay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay
Summary: Jeff finds that he really likes hands. Like, a lot.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger, Past Michelle Slater/Jeff Winger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Anatomy of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> under-negotiated kink tag because they don't actually talk about that :') special thanks to lee and mari for fueling my jabed brainrot moment!!! they're cool cats B)

Jeff finds that he really likes Abed’s hands.

From the moment he met him, he remembers grasping his hand in a handshake, and while Jeff had been more preoccupied with plans on how to seduce Britta, he remembered liking the feel of it in his hand, all long fingers and lightly calloused palm. He liked how it grasped his, firm and deliberate as if he was still properly learning the mechanics of a handshake.

He didn’t know he’d been bisexual then. He didn’t know a lot of things about himself then, until they all made themselves known in various different situations. He also didn’t know about the extent to which he liked people’s hands.

He’d started considering it when he started seeing Michelle. She had long fingers and primly manicured nails, mostly in glossy colours and other times with patterns. She had the fingers of someone who’s never bitten their nails, but she usually kept them short, which he realises was for a very good reason.

One night, one of the many nights they got together, Michelle wanted to experiment, spice up their sex life and introduce new things to the bedroom. When she’d said that, Jeff had already been interested, and when she revealed a bright red strap-on with a leather harness, Jeff had considered many things that night but never a ‘no.’ He agreed, finding himself curious about it, and when she started fingering him with a precision that made him realise he wasn’t the one in charge in the bedroom, he liked it. He really liked it.

It was after then that he found himself fixating on her hands. He’d sit up while she was pressing them in and out of him, just to watch them disappear and reappear in himself, and she took notice. Once, coupled with the sensations of being fingered and the fact that she was looking at him like a five-course meal, he’d gotten off from watching her, which had only been embarrassing for all of two seconds before she demanded he eat her out and had her coming against his mouth in record time.

The second instance he found himself fixating on someone’s hands weren’t actually Michelle’s, but rather, Abed’s. During that time he got drunk with Abed in his dorm, he found himself looking at his hands all night, and while he can’t remember many of the details of what happened that night, he remembers that he really wanted to put those fingers in his mouth.

He doesn’t think about it again until after he officially ends things with Michelle, when he realises he doesn’t actually mind being single. He likes the freedom without worrying about a second opinion, even if sometimes it makes him stare up at the ceiling at night, wondering if he was ever going to be truly worthy of love.

It only comes back to him when he’s absentmindedly looking at Abed playing with a pencil, missing an entire twenty seconds of Annie talking during study group. When Annie catches his attention again, he sees Abed look at him from the corner of his eye.

“You look at my hands a lot,” Abed remarks later that day, when everyone else has left the room and it’s just him and Jeff left. Jeff looks up from his phone at him. “I’ve noticed it since that first day. I don’t know if you have.”

“Uh... sorry?” Jeff says, unsure of what exactly to say. Abed looks at him for a bit, something clearly going on in his mind, and Jeff finds he doesn’t really mind the attention. Abed’s stares used to unnerve him, with how deeply he looked at people without actually making eye contact with them, but now he’s all but used to it.

Jeff reaches for his thermos of coffee and takes a sip when Abed shakes his head and says, “Are you interested in me, Jeff?”

“What?” He splutters, coughing as he tries to swallow his coffee. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, looking up at Abed with surprised, confused eyes. He tries to process Abed’s question, but finds himself blanking, as simple as it was.

“Are you interested in me? Sexually?” Abed repeats, tacking on some clarification. He blinks down at Jeff, not exactly looking at him, but looking in the way he knows is Abed’s version of eye contact. Jeff tries not to look at Abed’s fingers drumming against the base of the strap of his bag and the way they rub the buckle.

He swallows dryly, even after having just drank coffee, at such a straightforward question. Anyone else, he’d tell them to fuck off and leave him alone, but this is  _ Abed. _ If he had any ulterior motives, he’d outright tell Jeff. “Yes? I think?” He answers, eyes darting from Abed’s hands to his face then to his mouth.

Abed’s mouth smiles slightly, a motion Jeff watches with great interest. “That’s good to know. I’m interested in you in the same way, you know.” His hand slides from the base of his bag’s strap to the middle of it, as his other hand comes to rest on it. Jeff blinks up at him and thinks  _ no, I did not know. _ “Wanna go deal with that?”

Jeff blinks again, feeling a little out of the loop. He’s not sure if he’s actually being propositioned or if Abed’s just doing a spoof. “Um. Sure.”

Then he’s getting up and following Abed out of the study room all the way to the parking lot, where they come to Jeff’s car. He unlocks it and Abed climbs into the passenger side as Jeff climbs into the driver’s, still feeling a little slow and asking himself  _ is this really happening? _

“It is, unless you don’t want it to,” Abed says, to which Jeff belatedly realises he’d said that out loud. When he looks at Abed, his face is clear of judgment. In fact, he looks almost serene. “We could just hang out at my place or yours if you don’t want to do this. You have movies, right?”

“No, I want to,” Jeff responds before he really thinks about it, and even when he does, he decides he does want to. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’s bisexual, a little after he and Michelle broke up and he found himself looking for sexual partners of other genders than just female. “I really want to.”

That smile is back on Abed’s face, only a little broader now. He wonders if it’s because they’re alone. “Good. Me too.” He buckles his seatbelt in as Jeff does the same and pulls out of the parking space. “Are we going to my place or yours?”

Jeff considers saying his place, but he remembers the bunk bed and says, “We’re going to mine.” Not that he has anything personally against Abed’s dorm room, but if he was going to be fucked that day, he’d rather it on a queen sized bed.

“Cool,” Abed says, looking out the window as he adjusts the strap against his chest. Jeff tries not to be distracted by it. “Cool, cool, cool.”

The ride to Jeff’s apartment is quiet, neither of them really finding the need to fill the silence, something Jeff appreciates. They stand side by side in the elevator, and the moment it opens, they’re both darting to Jeff’s door. Jeff unlocks it as quickly as he can, suddenly feeling a bubbling anticipation at the pit of his stomach, and swings the door open.

Abed’s pushing him through the doorway, and in a movement so practiced that Jeff finds himself both surprised and aroused, he shuts the door and reverses them so that Jeff’s against the door, his lips finding Jeff’s immediately. He melts into the kiss, already unbelievably aroused with the deliberate way Abed kisses him and palms his body, hands running up Jeff’s clothed sides and sliding to his ass, grasping it and squeezing slightly.

He moans into the kiss, reluctantly stopping it to say against his lips, “Bedroom.”

Abed hums against his jaw, which he kisses for a second before he removes his weight from Jeff’s, unpinning him from the door. He dramatically gestures for Jeff to lead the way, still irritatingly looking more put-together than how Jeff feels.

When they get to the bedroom, it’s like he sees a new side of Abed he’d never considered existed. Abed’s eyes have taken a darker quality, pupils dilated as he looks at Jeff in a way that makes him feel wanted and seen. He comes up to Jeff until the backs of his knees hit the bed, before pushing him down and straddling him. Abed goes back to kissing him, which Jeff gladly goes along with, his hand coming up to the back of his neck and running through the dark strands of his hair. He likes that Abed’s hair isn’t buzzed, thick and wavy in his fingers, and pulls a little experimentally. The moan he gets in response tells him he’s doing something right.

“Shirt,” Abed’s murmuring against his lips, to which Jeff complies. He thinks Abed could ask him to do anything and he’d go along with it, feeling already pretty far gone. He unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off his torso like it personally offended him, before he’s wordlessly asking Abed to do the same.

The cardigan goes quickly, flung to the side of the bed in a direction neither of them care about. Removing the t-shirt has Abed sitting upright on top of him, taking it off hurriedly as Jeff’s hands run along his waist. It’s small against his hands, like a lot of things about Abed, but rather than being skin and bones, he’s all firm muscle. He sees Abed’s abs, wonders if he always had that six pack, and decides he wants his mouth on it, among other things.

“Can I suck your dick?” Jeff asks breathlessly, looking up at Abed. His eyes widen slightly when it registers.

“Yeah, you can,” Abed tells him, then he’s getting off Jeff. It dawns on Jeff that he doesn’t actually know how to give a blowjob, having only been on the receiving end beforehand. Abed shucks his jeans and briefs off and moves to sit at the edge of the bed as Jeff gets to his knees in front of him, finding that he prefers being on his knees when it came to oral.

“I... don’t actually know how to give one, so if you could walk me through it...?” Jeff asks, glancing up at Abed, a little embarrassed. Abed touches his cheek and directs Jeff to look at him, showing no judgment once again, until he’s pulling him in for a short kiss. Jeff thinks he likes it when he kisses Abed.

“Of course. Focus on the tip first, and work your way down; avoid using teeth, it’s easier if you hide it behind your lips and use your tongue. Try not to go too deeply or you’ll choke, and only hollow your cheeks if you feel like you can take it.”

Jeff nods at the instruction, taking Abed in hand and looking at his cock. It’s long and thin, almost the opposite of his own, and it’s flushed dark as he strokes it. He feels Abed squirm, spreading his legs further apart, and listens for the noise he makes when he licks a stripe from the middle all the way to tip, to which he flattens his tongue and presses the tip against it. He looks up at Abed to see his reaction and revels in the way Abed’s head is thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as a hand slides into Jeff’s hair, long fingers stroking his scalp and nails dragging against it.

“Just like that,” Abed breathes out when Jeff seals his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around. He lowers his hand enough that he’s only grasping the base of Abed’s cock to keep it upright, lowering his mouth further and coming back up. He couples it with his fingers twisting at the base, Abed’s moans music to his ears as his free hand comes up to fondle his balls.

“Stop, stop,” Abed tells him after a while, breathing hard as he looks at Jeff with blown-out eyes. Jeff looks up at him in concern until Abed’s dragging him up for a heavy kiss. “I don’t want it to end just yet and I’m getting close. Get on the bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Jeff replies playfully, a smirk on his face as he unceremoniously clambers onto the bed. His eyes widen slightly at Abed’s surprisingly open expression of shocked arousal and decides to keep that information tucked away for next time. At least, he  _ hopes _ there’s a next time.

“Pants off,” Abed orders, and Jeff finds that he really likes this side of Abed. He follows it easily, taking his pants off and throwing it aside, doing the same with his underwear. “Sit up against the headboard, I have an idea you might like,” Abed says to him, Jeff doing that and putting his back to the headboard.

Abed crawls up closer to him, pulls him a little further down so only half of his back is against the headboard, and takes him in hand. Jeff breathes in sharply, watching Abed’s hand stroke his cock with torturously slow movements, and realises this was the idea. Something in him that isn’t his arousal flutters at Abed’s consideration, which is quickly replaced by the aforementioned arousal and sudden impatience.

“Abed,” Jeff moans, arching his back slightly as he watches Abed’s hand move, too slow to grant him any kind of relief but too warm to not send sparks up his spine. His other hand comes up to Jeff’s mouth, fingers pressing against his lips in question.

“Good, that’s good, Jeff,” Abed mutters when he takes Abed’s fingers in his mouth, pads pressing into his tongue and rubbing it. Jeff’s breath hitches at the words, just as Abed tightens his grip on his cock slightly. He takes his fingers out of Jeff’s mouth just as he asks, “Is this all you wanted, Jeff?”

Jeff’s mind short-circuits at the way Abed says his name now, closer to a hum than how he usually says it. He thinks he might be a little obsessed with it. “Yes,” He says, then goes over the question again. He bites his lip, looking at Abed’s wet fingers that are hanging in the air between them, then says, “No. I— I want more.”

That seems to be the right answer, considering the pleased look on Abed’s face. “Like what?”

Jeff looks away bashfully, but he’s also still really aroused, so he looks at Abed through his lashes. “I... I want you to fuck me,” He replies, and just for the sake of it, he tacks on, “please.”

Abed grins at him, pointed canines showing as he leans in and kisses Jeff, his wet fingers being used to massage the ring of Jeff’s hole. He groans into the kiss when he feels it, hand shooting out to grab Abed by the back of his neck. He adjusts the angle so they stay kissing even as he reaches for the nightstand drawer nearby, pulling it open and feeling around for the small bottle he kept around for these exact reasons. He presses it to Abed’s hand, the one that’s just let go of his cock.

“On your back, I want you to be comfortable,” Abed instructs him, pulling back slightly so Jeff has the space to lay back. He feels high-strung, like he’s on the edge but also still too far from it, so laying back with all this pent-up energy is a conscious effort. Abed seems to notice and works on kissing his way down Jeff’s chest, paying special attention to his collarbone and his nipples. “Have you done this before?” He asks against Jeff’s belly, dangerously close to his cock.

Jeff swallows against his arousal, saying, “Yeah, a few times before. Never like  _ this _ though.”

“Like how?” Abed asks him, as he uncaps the bottle and pours a generous amount over his fingers.

“With a guy.” Jeff watches his fingers as they rub together to warm the lube. His hand dips lower.

“You let women do this to you?” Abed wonders, punctuating it with a finger rubbing against his rim. Jeff’s breath hitches as his back arches slightly, looking down at Abed’s fingers. “Can I?” Abed asks quietly. Jeff nods, but Abed shakes his head. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Yes,” Jeff responds immediately, then Abed’s finger is entering him. He tries not to tense up at the intrusion, breathing in and out as Abed pushes it in and out. “Yes, to— both. Only one, before you.”

Abed smiles, which looks unbelievably sexy to him at this moment. “I had a feeling she was experimental in the bedroom,” He remarks, “I’m adding a second one.”

Jeff nods and whispers a quiet  _ yeah, _ then Abed is pushing two fingers in. He scissors them in and out, and Jeff decides then that he can’t help the noises he makes even if he wanted to, so he lets his mouth fall open and moans freely, the noises heightened when Abed adds a third finger and manages to find the spot in him that drives him crazy. His back arches almost violently when he does, his hand in Abed’s hair tightening at the feeling.

_ “God— _ Abed, please, just— fuck me,” He groans, which comes out more as a whine than anything else, but he’s too desperate to care about how he sounds. Besides, it gets Abed moving to hurriedly pluck a condom out of the opened drawer and rip it open to roll on his cock, flushed dark against Jeff’s thigh.

“Yeah, yeah,” Abed says quietly, his voice distracted as he lines himself up. At Jeff’s impatient urging, he sinks into him with a soft sigh as Jeff gasps, the hand not in Abed’s hair going to the sheets and tugging it.

Jeff loses himself in the sensations, the way Abed adjusts slightly every once in a while until he finds that spot in Jeff that has him seeing stars, then he really picks up the pace, slamming into Jeff with a precision and force that Jeff can’t hold out any longer than he has.

“Abed,  _ Abed, _ fuck, I’m—” Jeff moans, opening his eyes that he never realised he shut to the sight of Abed hunched over him, half-lidded eyes raking over Jeff’s face as he grunted and groaned. “Can you— my throat—”

Abed gets the picture quickly, his hand moving so fast Jeff barely sees it, just feels his hand go to his neck and lightly squeeze, and it’s enough to send him over the edge. He hears himself gasp and moan, then he’s pulling Abed down to kiss him just to shut himself up through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Abed bites his lip through the kiss as he speeds up his thrusts, the sound of skin on skin ringing through Jeff’s ears before Abed is coming with a drawn-out groan, the hand on Jeff’s throat slightly pressing harder at the same time.

He pulls out not long after, taking the condom off and tying it and tossing it at the vague direction of the bin. Jeff catches his breath as Abed collapses next to him, both of them laying spread out on the bed.

“That was... nice,” Abed says, breathing back to normal as he laid on the bed. Jeff looks over at him with an amused expression.

“Your dick was in my ass not five minutes ago, and it was just ‘nice?’” Jeff jokes. Abed looks over at him and sees the smile on his face, then smiles back.

“Okay, it was pretty good,” Abed relents, laughing when Jeff does. “I wasn’t expecting the choking, to be honest.”

Jeff sighs, then chuckles as he feels for his throat. “It’s not like I share my sexual escapades with the study group.”

Abed rolls over onto his stomach, looking at Jeff as he does. Jeff looks at his eyes and wonders how he’d never seen how brown they were. Abed smiles slightly, a carefree one. “Well, maybe you’ll share them with me. No strings attached.”

Jeff considers it for a moment, before he smiles and leans up to kiss him. He finds that he really likes kissing Abed, now that he knows he can do that. Abed kisses him back with a hum, eyes falling shut. It’s answer enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> yea.... that happened
> 
> i’m [lakay](https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
